dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfgang quotes
This page lists Wolfgang's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wolfgang (Base Game) Tools *Axe- "Chop!" *Luxury Axe- "Fancy axe more good for chop." *Shovel- "Dirt Spoon!" *Regal Shovel- "Fancy shovel is good hole maker." *Pickaxe- "Pick!" *Opulent Pickaxe- "Fancy pickaxe do better smash." *Razor- "My skin is too strong for hairs!" *Razor (can't shave)- "That cannot be shaved." *Razor (nothing left)- "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I will wait until he is not looking." *Hammer- "Needs sickle!" *Pitchfork- "Reminds me of childhood." Lights *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Good bye dark times!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "Is too much fire!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Is good fire!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire is not hot enough." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The darkness is coming!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "Uh oh. It turned off." *Torch- "I attack night with fire stick." *Torch (run out)- "Oh no! The light is gone!" *Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." *Miner Hat (run out)- "Oh no! The light is gone!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Now is actual head! Wolfgang afraid!" *Lantern- "It keeps me safe from dark." Survival *Backpack- "Is for carry more thing." *Piggyback- "Smelly bag!" *Bird Trap- "I will catch bird!" *Bug Net- "Catch bugs." *Fishing Rod- "Is for get fishy from pond place." *Straw Roll- "Nap time!" *Fur Roll- "So comfy!" *Tent- "It is time for a mighty nap." *Trap- "No trap can hold me!" *Honey Poultice- "I can fix me!" *Healing Salve- "It makes me feel alive." *Heat Stone- "This round rock is like my head!" *Heat Stone (cold)- "Cold rock is useless!" *Heat Stone (warm)- "It's nice to touch." *Heat Stone (hot)- "Is finally hot enough!" *Umbrella- "The rain hurts my mighty skin." *Compass- Depends on location. Food *Crock Pot- "Empty pot make Wolfgang think hungry thoughts." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This take long time." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Is almost cook!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Is time to eat!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I will grow mighty crops here!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Grow my little friends! Grow!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." *Ice Box- "Box what makes cold!" *Drying Rack- "I can dry meat!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "Dry meaty things! Dry!" *Drying Rack (finished)- "Yum, meaty leather!" Science *Science Machine- "I am not sure how I feel about... science." *Alchemy Engine- "I am not sure how I feel about... science." *Winterometer- "Cold go up! Red go down! *Rainometer- "Splish! Splash!" *Lightning Rod- "Is wire in sky!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Ooooh, sparks!" *Gunpowder- "Boom pepper!" Fight *Spear- "It gave me a sliver." *Ham Bat- "Is still good." *Boomerang- "Boom! A rang! Ha!" *Boomerang (hit self)- "Why you hurt me throwing stick? *Blow Dart- "Dart do pain to enemies." *Sleep Dart- "Dart do sleeping to enemies." *Fire Dart- "Careful, Wolfgang." *Football Helmet- "Is hat for make tackling." *Grass Suit- "Is prickly." *Logsuit- "Is almost strong as belly!" *Marble Suit- "I tie rocks to muscles." *Bee Mine- "Is ball full of anger bees." *Tooth Trap- "It bites bottoms from below!" *Shelmet- "Keeps my head safe." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "Is sticky inside." Structures *Bee Box- "Bees!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "Bees!" *Bee Box (some honey)- "Is ready for harvest!" *Bee Box (full with honey)- "Is ready for harvest!" *Birdcage- "Is home for my birdies." *Birdcage (occupied)- "Hello birdie!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "I should be quiet!" *Pig House- "The door is too small for me." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Where did he go?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Hey! come out here, pig man!" *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Scratchy straws!" *Hay Wall (placed)- "Wall is made of grass!" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pokey sticks!" *Wood Wall (placed)- "Hello, pointy sticks!" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "Piles of rocks!" *Stone Wall (placed)- "Wall is strong like me!" *Chest- "I put my stuff in there!" *Chest (full)-It's full. *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)-It's full. *Sign- "Is no time for reading signs!" Turfs *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." *Cobblestones- "Hastily cobbled stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." *Turfs- "A chunk of ground." Refine *Rope- "Strong! Like me!" *Boards- "I break log to make board!" *Cut Stone- "I crush rock to make brick!" *Papyrus- "Is like paper" *Purple Gem- "Prettier rock." *Nightmare Fuel- "Scary stuff." Magic *Meat Effigy- "I'm not going to die." *Shadow Manipulator- "What has Wolfgang done?" *Prestihatitator- "Hat not just for head." *Pan Flute- "I can play folk song." *Night Light- "Is strange glow." *Night Armour- "Is like wearing scary little rag!" *Dark Sword- "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" *One-man Band- "Is big and loud. I like!" *Bat Bat- "This club makes me feel funny." *Chilled Amulet- "Would make good ice cube!" *Nightmare Amulet- "This amulet... it frightens Wolfgang." *Life Giving Amulet- "Is very pretty." *Fire Staff- "Is staff for make fire. Careful, Wolfgang." *Ice Staff- "Is my cold stick!" *Telelocator Staff- "It gives me a headache." *Telelocator Focus- "Glow is good sign." Dress *Sewing Kit- "Is pokey." *Rabbit Earmuff- "Now I look like little bunny!" *Strawhat- "Is good hat!" *Beefalo Hat- "Is good hat!" *Beekeeper Hat- "Is hat for to protect from stinger bees." *Feather Hat- "Is silly hat of feather. Is Wolfgang bird now?" *Winter Hat- "It make ears happy in cold!" *Top Hat- "Is good hat!" *Dapper Vest- "Is vest with pattern for fancy man." *Breezy Vest- "Is warm and fuzzy nose." *Puffy Vest- "I'm real cozy in this nose." *Bush Hat- "I am so sneaky!" *Garland- "Is so pretty!" *Walking Cane- "I can walk AND hit things!" Ancient *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "No bad light." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "The bad light comes soon." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The bad light is here and getting stronger." *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "I think the bad light not get stronger." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Bad light time is ending." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Good time is soon." *The Lazy Forager- "I can wear it around my neck." *Magiluminescence- "Is glowing yellow." *Construction Amulet- "What is this thing?" *The Lazy Explorer- "Better to walk I think." *Star Caller's Staff- "Pretty gem sits in stick." *Deconstruction Staff- "This stick has a green gem on it." *Pick/Axe- "Chop and dig! I can do that all day." *Thulecite Crown- "Is hat for king." *Thulecite Club- "Is creepy." *Thulecite Suit- "Protect me? I don't need it!" *Houndius Shootius- "I must place this." *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "Mighty structure will help me fight!" Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "Hello, tree!" *Evergreen (chopped)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" *Evergreen (burning)- "I broke it." *Evergreen (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." *Lumpy Evergreen- "Cheer up, tree!" *Log- "Is thick like my arm." *Log (burning)- "Is thick like my arm." *Charcoal- "Is like holding tiny dead tree." *Pinecone- "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" *Baby Evergreen- " It will be tree soon." *Spiky Tree- "Is spikey." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "I chopped the spikes off!" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "I burn the spikes off!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Is spikey and black now" *Marble Tree- "Defensive tree here!" *Totally Normal Tree- "Tree is spooky!" *Living Log- "Creepy face log!" *Sapling- "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" *Sapling (picked)- "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" *Sapling (burning)- "Oops." *Sapling (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." *Twigs- "Puny twigs! I can break them!" *Grass Tuft- "Is grass." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "I have defeated the grass!" *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Not good!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." *Cut Grass- "I made a pile of grass." *Berry Bush- "Is full of food-balls!" *Berry Bush (picked)- "Eating part is gone." *Berry Bush (barren)- "I need to poop on it." *Berry Bush (burning)- "Is full of food-balls!" *Berry Bush (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." *Reeds- "Is watery grass." *Reeds (picked)- "I have beaten the reeds!" *Reeds (burning)-."Not good!" *Cut Reeds- "I made a clump of reeds." *Plant- "Leafy!" *Plant (growing)- "Is still growing." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Is tasty now." *Marsh Plant- "Is plant." *Spiky Bush- "Is thorny." *Spiky Bush (after picking it)- *Flower- "They are very pretty." *Petals- "These smell nice." *Evil Flower- "Is not potato." *Dark Petals- "They make my brain hurt." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Is mushy room." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Mushy room is hiding!" *Red Mushrrom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I already took that mushy room." Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "Oh, beehive!" *Killer Bee Hive- "Mind says no. Muscles say yes!" *Honeycomb- "Bee used to live inside." *Hound Mound- "Is house of bones." *Touch Stone- "Hop on Rock!" *Bone- "Wimpy woof dog was not strong enough." *Harp Statue- "Where is pretty music?" *Marble Pillar- "Is too heavy to lift." *Marble- "I can lift!" *Merm House- "The house was not strong enough." *Merm Head- "What a handsome devil!" *Pig Head- "Why Long Face?" *Pig Torch- "How is fire made?" *Basalt Boulder- "Is stronger even than me!" *Boulder- "Is rock. What you not get?" *Rocks- "Is hard! Like me!" *Flint- "Is rock, but pointy-er." *Nitre- "Is rock, but different." *Gold Nugget- "Money is for tiny men!" *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "Scary! Is propably full of bones!" *Grave (dug)- "I am sorry, dead peoples." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Dirty dirt." *Animal Tracks- "Animal went this way." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "No animal here." *Animal Tracks (found)- "Animal is close." *Wooden Thing- "Strange rock. Do I sit on?" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is coming together now." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I do not fear what lies beyond!" *Ring Thing- "I will bend into perfect circle!" *Crank Thing- "Bendy thing is made of metal!" *Box Thing- "Has little lever." *Metal Potato Thing- "Ha ha! Ha ha! What ugly potato!" *Wormhole (closed)- "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." *Wormhole (open)- "It can not harm this man!" *Wormhole (exited)- "It makes me feel alive!" *Pond- "Is all wet." *Skeleton- "Not enough muscle." *Skeleton (resurrected)- "Where did all muscles go?!" *Spider Den- "The bugs are hiding in there." *Spider Egg- "Nasty spider eggs." *Rabbit Hole- "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" *Walrus Camp- "How do they all fit?" *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "Is locked." Nature- Caves *Plugged Sinkhole- "Even I am not that mighty." *Sinkhole- "World has belly button!" *Rope to Surface- "Is dark and scary down here." *Blue Mushtree- "Big mushtree is big." *Red Mushtree- "Mushy bush." *Green Mushtree- "Mushy shrub." *Light Flower- "Is light plant." *Light Bulb- "Is food?" *Stalagmite- "Is pointy." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rock reaching for the roof." *Spilagmite- "Spiders everywhere." *Slurtle Mound- "Hole full of slugs." *Rabbit Hutch- "I hear nomming inside." *Fern- "Pretty plant!" *Foliage- "I killed the pretty plant." *Cave Banana Tree- "Hello, upside-down tree!" Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue- "Ugly, ugly, ugly." *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Is broken altar." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Is nasty, creepy, altar." *Broken Clockworks- "Metal junk." *Relic- "Is junk?" *Cave Lichen- "I'm lichen this!" *Ornate Chest- "Fancy box!" *Nightmare Light- "Is light, but not good light." *Thulecite- "Is pretty rock." *Thulecite Wall- "Old wall is strong!" *Thulecite Wall (item)- "Stack of old rocks!" Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "Horsey Horse!" *Clockwork Bishop- "Padre!" *Clockwork Castle- "This one jumps the queen!" *Damaged Bishop- "Is angry man. Should relax." *Damaged Rook- "Is no match for my mighty chest!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Show yourself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Ow! It got me!" *Hound- "Woof!" *Red Hound- "Bark!" *Blue Hound- "Bow wow!" *Hound's Tooth- "Puppy tooth!" *Spider- "He has scary face!" *Spider (sleeping)- "Walk quietly and he might not see me." *Spider (dead)- "Is made of sticky goo!" *Spider Warrior- "This one is extra scary." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I think not smart to poke it." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Not scary now!" *Spider Gland- "Squishy and wobbly!" *Silk- "Is too fancy." *Krampus- "Scary goat man! Run!" *Krampus Sack- "I have goat man's sack." *Merm- "Is fishy man!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous" *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "Yuck! Slimy!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "Lots of little friends!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) 2- "Time to pole dance!" *Baby Tentacle- "Tiny tentacle baby thing! Ha!" *Guardian Pig- "Is bad piggie!" *Werepig- "Angry piggie!" *Ghost- "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" *Mactusk- "Sea cow man!" *Weetusk- "You think you are mightier than old man?" *Walrus Tusk- "Sea cow man tooth!" *Tam o' Shanter- "I have sea cow man's hat!" *Mosquito- "Reminds me of uncle!" *Mosquito (picked up)- "No more blood for you!" *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Mosquito Sack- "Uncle did not have gut like this." *Cave Spider- "Is scared spider!" *Spitter- "Ptoo! Ptoo!" *Batilisk- "Flying mousey!" *Snurtle- "Spirally!" *Slurtle- "Ha! You are slow!" *Slurtle Slime- "Boom snot!" *Broken Shell- "Is broken." *Lureplant- "You cannot fool Wolfgang!" *Fleshy Bulb- "Ah ha! Who is tricky now?" *Eye Plant- "They are not what they seem." *Slurper- "No! No! Stay off head!" *Ancient Guardian- "Strong! Like me! I like him!" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Scary spider from above." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "Did not expect this!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "Pretty light." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Is dirt moving?" Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- "Is hair-cow thing!" *Beefalo (following)- "Hair-cow is follow me!" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "Hair-cow is sleeping." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Hair-cow has no more hair." *Beefalo Wool- "I make clothes of hair-cow." *Beefalo Horn- "Is hair-cow horn. Wolfgang hear hair-cow." *Baby Beefalo- "Baby hair-cow!" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Bee- "Is fat and angry looking." *Bee (picked up)- "Is safely in my pocket." *Killer Bee- "Angry bee!" *Killer bee (picked up)- "My angry bee!" *Stinger- "Is sharp like skewer!" *Pig- "Hello pig. How are you?" *Pig (following)- "Is friend now!" *Pig (dead)- "No! The pig is dead!" *Pig Skin- "Why long butt? Ha ha, Wolfgang is funny man." *Bunnyman- "Hello rabbit!" *Beardlord- "Hello rabbit!" *Bunny Puff- "Puffy!" *Frog- "Hey little froggy, froggy." *Frog (sleeping)- "Is asleep." *Frog (dead)- "Is delicacy in my country." *Koalefant- "Nose meat!" *Winter Koalefant- "So soft, I want to squish it!" *Rock Lobster- "He is mighty! Like me!" *Pengull- "Funny walking birds!" *Splumonkey- "Ugly monkey man!" Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "Is pretty flutterby!" *Butterfly (picked up)- "My pet!" *Crow- "I do not like birds." *Crow (picked up)- "He is squaky." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Crimson feather- "A redbird feather." *Snowbird- "Life in frozen wastes" *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Azure feather- "A snowbird feather" *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It is eye bone." Eye bone connect to face bone." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It sleeps now." *Ashes of Eye Bone- *Chester- "Strange box with legs." *Rabbit- "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" *Rabbit (picked up)- "He is my friend." *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "Sparkly!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "My pocket is sparkles!" *Mandrake- "Is strange plant." *Mandrake (following)- "Little plant man friend!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Little plant man is died!" *Mandrake (cooked)- "Little plant man is food?" *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, Wolfgang must have hit head." Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "Is tallest bird!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty" *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" *Tallbird Egg- "There is bird inside." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Little bird is trying to get out." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "This egg is too crunchy." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is too hot for little bird!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Bird is like ice cube!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I wait for bird." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Bird comes soon." *Smallbird- "Is very small bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Small bird is hungry." *Smallbird (starving)- "Small bird will die from starving." *Smallish Tallbird- "Hah! Not so tall." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Is hungry, and noisy." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "What I do to deserve this?" Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "Is wood man!" *Spider Queen- "Oh no! walking bug house!" *Spider Hat- "Is like smooch from giant bug." *Deerclops- "He looks mightier than me" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Yuck yuck yuck!" *Ancient Guardian- "Strong! Like me! I like him!" *Guardian's Horn- "Is trophy from mighty foe." Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" *Pig King- "Ha! Is good people!" *Wes (trapped)- "Is puny man trapped by statue men." *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "Poor birdy." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Yum!" *Monster Meat- "It is not looking like food." *Cooked Monster Meat- "I still do not want to eat this." *Monster Jerky- "Look like leather taste like leather" *Meat- "Meat makes me strong!" *Cooked Meat- "I made meat good with fire!" *Leafy Meat- "What is this, food for little baby man?" *Cooked Leafy Meat- "Is slightly better now." *Jerky- "Looks like leather, taste like meat!." *Drumstick- "Leg meat for make legs more strong." *Fried Drumstick- "Eat off bone is good." *Deerclops Eyeball- "Yuck yuck yuck!" *Fish- "Is fishy." *Cooked Fish- "Meat from water still make Wolfgang strong." *Morsel- "I need more meat!" *Cooked Morsel- "It is even smaller cooked!" *Small Jerky- "Looks like leather, taste like meat!" *Koalefant Trunk- "Is floppy nose." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Is floppy hairy nose." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Is cooked nose." *Frog Legs- "Is delicacy in my country!" *Cooked Frog Legs- "Is mostly taste like chicken." *Batilisk Wing- "Is all hairy and gross." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Crispy!" *Eel- "I must cook this!" *Cooked Eel- "I have cooked it." Food - Fruits *Pomegranate- "Look like smartypants' brain." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Ha ha ha! I cook brain! Not so smart now." *Durian- "Oh it smells!" *Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." *Berries- "Is tasty!" *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them" *Cave Banana- "Is tasty!" *Cooked Cave Banana- "Is warm and tasty!" Food - Vegetables *Corn- "High in fructose!" *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "Is hiding?" *Carrot (picked up)- "Is food. I guess." *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Pumpkin- "Is big as head of weakling man! Not Wolfgang head." *Hot Pumpkin- "I cook your head, puny man! I am strongest Wolfgang." *Eggplant- "Is not egg!" *Braised Eggplant- "Has no yolk! Yolk is strongest part!" *Red Cap- "Oh! Is pretty and shiny!" *Cooked Red Cap- "Is not same." *Green Cap- "Is for salads. Blech." *Cooked Green Cap- "Is not same." *Blue Cap- "Is good for me, I think." *Cooked Blue Cap- "Is not same." *Glow Berry- "Pretty light." Food - Crock Pot *Bacon and Eggs- "Food has yolks! And Meat! More strong!" *Butter Muffin- "Wolfgang did not know about bug muffin. I will taste." *Dragonpie- "Pie made of funny red fruit." *Fish Sticks- "Ha ha, is funny name." *Fish Tacos- "Wolfgang hopes is not too spicy for Wolfgang." *Fist Full of Jam- "Oozes like tiny enemy I crush in hand." *Fruit Medley- "Is cup of teensy fruits." *Froggle Bunwich- "Is sandwich with tasty leg meat." *Honey Ham- "Big meat with sweet is good meat." *Honey Nuggets- "Small meats with sweet still is good meat." *Kabobs- "Eat off stick is good." *Mandrake Soup- "Little plant man is for make soup!" *Meatball- "Ball of meats make me strong!" *Meaty Stew- "Is stew full of strong meat." *Monster Lasagna- "Tastes like hairs and meats with noodle." *Pierogi- "Wolfgang love perogie!" *Powdercake- "Is made of nothings!" *Pumpkin Cookies- "Is tasty cookie." *Ratatouille- "Is food. Sort of." *Taffy- "Is sweet candy thing." *Turkey Dinner- "Is good feast of bird meat." *Unagi- "Food makes me mighty!" *Waffles- "Why does bread have holes?" *Wet Goop- "Wolfgang ruin food!" Food - Other *Seeds- "Too small too eat." *Carrot Seeds- "Seeds is too small." *Corn Seeds- "Is seeds for grow corn." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "I use this to grow funny fruit." *Durian Seeds- "Tiny baby spiky fruit plant." *Eggplant Seeds- "Teensy fake egg plant." *Pomegranate Seeds = "Is piece of brain?" *Pumpkin Seeds = "This grow food size of wimpy head." *Roasted Seeds- "Fire make bigger. Can eat now." *Honey- "Is yum!" *Butterfly Wings- "No fly without wings!" *Butter- "Is buttery, and taste like insect." *Rot- "Is ball of yuck!" *Rotten Egg- "Stinky!" Misc Items *Blueprint- "It's a... thing." *Gears- "HA, Who is stronger now?" *Ash- "Is skeleton of fire." *Red Gem- "Pretty rock." *Blue Gem- "Pretty rock." *Yellow Gem- "Pretty rock." *Green Gem- "Is pretty and not be crushed. Like me!" *Orange Gem- "Pretty rock." *Beard Hair- "Gross. These are not from my face." *Manure- "Smelly!" *Guano- "More poop." *Graveyard Trinkets- "Is junk, I think." Adventure Mode *Failed- "Next time I will be mightier!" *Sanity Obelisk (sane, up)- "Is beautiful." *Sanity Obelisk (insane, down)- "Is hiding underground." *Insanity Obelisk (insane, up)- "Is in my way." *Insanity Obelisk (sane, down)- "Hah. I step over tiny obstacle." *Divining Rod (Before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "Is robot box." *Divining Rod (cold)- "Robot box is talking." *Divining Rod (warm)- "Ha, that is good one, Robot box!" *Divining Rod (warmer)- "Robot box is getting angry!" *Divining Rod (hot)- "Robot box is scaring me!" *Divining Rod Base- "I wonder what it does." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwell's Door- "Door with mouth, say ahhhh!" *Maxwell's Phonograph- "Their musics are bad." *Maxwell's Light- "Scary light!" *Maxwell Statue- "Man is rock now! Very tricky..." *Maxwell's Toothtrap- "Whoever left this here is bad fella!" *Maxwell's Toothrap (went off)- "Whoever activate this bad fella!" *Mosquito Mine (Maxwell's)- "Is ball full of anger mosquitos." *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "Scary lock!" *Nightmare Throne- "That doesnt look comfortable." *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Not enough muscles." Announcements *Generic- "What is this thing?" *Freezing- "Brr! Is frosty!" *Turning Winter- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Battlecry- "I will punch you!" *Battlecry (on prey)- "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "I am sorry, my friend!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Die, Evil scary bug!" *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I am still stronger, scary bug!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "Bees! Nasty stinging bug men!" *Leaving combat- "Ha! I win!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "You keep running!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I forgive you, pig man." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He ran away from me." *Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "He knows I am stronger." *Dusk- "The scary time is coming soon." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "I cannot see! I am scared!" *Doing things in the dark- "Help me! It is dark!" *Failed to do something- "I am not mighty enough to do that." *Failed to craft something- "I need to gather more things to make that." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's to bright out." *Trying to sleep when too hungry-My mighty belly does not allow that! *Trying to sleep near monsters- That's too dangerous. *Hounds are coming- "I hear puppies!" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "My mighty arms can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "Ew! Tastes like garbage!" *Eating (stale food)- "Tastes funny." *Eating (painful food)- "Oooooh. I have belly ache." *Hungry- "My mighty belly is empty!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." *Turning from Normal to Wimpy - "I am not feeling so good." *Turning from Normal to Mighty - "I AM MIGHTY!" *Turning from Mighty to Normal - "I need to filly my mighty belly again!" *Turning from Wimpy to Normal - "Wolfgang is better." 'Wolfgang (Reign of Giants)' Tools Lights Survival Food *Bee Box (burnt)- "Bees are burned." Science *Science Machine (burnt)- "Science not so strong after all." *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Science not so strong after all." *Electrical Doodad- "Science bean." Fight Structures *Chest (burnt)- "Nothing will stay inside." *Pig House (burnt)- "Pig home is gone." Turfs Refine Magic Dress Nature - Plants *Birchnut Tree- "Hello, tree!" *Cactus- "Wolfgang not like sharp plant." *Cactus (picking)- "Pointy is not fair!" *Cactus (picked)- "Ha! Is flat plant." *Tumbleweed- "Come back little tumbling ball." Nature - Objects *Burrow- "Mole hole." *Collapsed Rabbit Hole- "Is busy time in rabbit home." *Raised Dirt- "Stay underground where you are safe from Wolfgang." *Glommer's Statue- "Why statue is not flying?" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Smash!" Mobs - Monsters Mobs - Neutral Animals *Buzzard- "Carry on." *Volt Goat- "Hello, goat." Mobs - Passive Animals *Glommer- "Why you follow me, weird bug?" *Glommer's Flower- "Is shiny flower." *Glommer's Goop- "Weird bug make weird poop." *Glommer's Wings- "Small like fairy wings." *Moleworm - "Now you will know Wolfgang's strength!" Mobs - Tallbird Family Mobs - Bosses Mobs - Other Food - Meats Food - Fruits Food - Vegetables *Cactus flesh- "Spiky plant meat." *Cactus flesh (cooked)- "Is safe now." Food - Crock Pot Food - Other Misc Items *Old Bell- "Bell make dainty sound." Announcements *Lightning miss- "Lightning is weak compare to Wolfgang's cloth." *Wetness (low)- "Water time." Trivia *Wolfgang's examination quote for the Splumonkeys is a reference to the since removed quotes of Pigs, who would often call characters "Ugly monkey man". * When examining a Butterfly, Wolfgang says: "What a pretty flutterby." This is a recurring joke, as Wilson says:"Butterfly, flutter by." and Willow says: "Flutter away butterfly!" Category:Character Quotes